Life On The Moon
by sarcasticsuperherogirl
Summary: When Tony gets offered his own team at NCIS Rota in Spain, everything changes for both himself and Abby. AU Tabby fic with slight spoilers for Singled Out  4.03  Rated for smut and some language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** From now on, only WIP's are going to be posted on this account. I started a website at sarcasticsuperherogirl . weebly . com where all my fics from both this account and shadowkitten701 are going to be posted :D Thanks to everyone who has supported me, and don't forget to review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>-October 2, 2006-<strong>

It was half-past seven when Tony walked through the front door of their apartment. He dropped his keys onto the table by the door and kicked his shoes off before he made his way down the hallway quietly in search of his wife.

Peeking into their bedroom, he stopped and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her sleep.

"You know, I hate it when you do that," she muttered sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"But you're so pretty when you sleep," he grinned. "Feelin' any better?"

Abby rolled onto her back and opened her eyes slowly. "A little. Still tired though."

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleepin' in a minute," Tony said. Crossing the room, he dropped down onto the bed beside her and tugged her over to rest against his chest. "I have some amazing news."

"Really? What is it?" She asked, snuggling closer to him.

"Jenny offered me a promotion. My own team."

She sat up, a wide smile on her face. "That's great! I mean, you'll probably have to fight Gibbs for the bigger cases, but I'm sure you can-"

"-The team would be in Rota," he interrupted.

"Spain?"

He nodded, watching as she flopped back against the pillows, deflated. "That's like... a million miles from here!"

"Four thousand, actually," he clarified. "But it could be good for us, baby."

"No, I mean... it's a great opportunity for you, but... it's another country! All our friends are here, our families-"

"Your friends, Abs. They haven't been my friends for awhile."

She reached out and smacked his arm. "Anthony DiNozzo, you bite your tongue!"

"What? It's true! They resented me when I was in charge, and now that Gibbs is back... I'm nothing."

"Tony..." she stopped, deciding that she didn't really know what to say. Turning toward him, she rested her head on his chest again and played absently with a button on his shirt. "How long do you have to make a decision?"

"Not long," he said quietly, reaching up to run his hand over her back. "We would have to be there in two weeks."

"Two weeks? What about our anniversary? Don't tell me you're gonna have to postpone the trip again. I don't want to wait another year for our honeymoon."

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No, I'm not postponing it again. I've already got the time off cleared with the Director, but we would have to be in Spain before we go."

"I just don't know. I don't speak Spanish, and... and what about my job? I mean-"

"-Look, the promotion's pretty much a done deal," he interrupted. "But I'm sure with your qualifications-"

"-I'm pregnant, Tony."

The rest of his sentence died on his lips when he heard her words. "Pregnant? Wh... when?"

"I'm ten weeks, but I just found out yesterday," she explained, pulling away to look him in the eye. "I was gonna cook a big dinner to tell you when I felt better, but-"

"No. I... that's great, baby, I just... it's a surprise, that's all," he managed, taking her cheeks in his hands and leaning in to kiss her. "I'll go talk to Jenny tomorrow, alright? Tell her that I can't go."

Abby frowned, shaking her head. "No, I can't... this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for you! You can't just turn it down."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. I'll... stay in DC, I guess."

"You're gonna stay here? What about..." he stopped, running a hand over his face. "I don't wanna be over there without you and our baby, Abs. We're a family."

"Navy families do it all the time, Tony. The wives stay behind with family while the husbands go to their duty stations."

"Yeah, but we're not a Navy family. I'm not gonna go if I can't have you with me," he insisted. "I don't want you to raise our baby alone, not to mention that I don't wanna have to watch her grow up from halfway around the world."

She sighed quietly and bit her lip. "Two weeks, right?"

He nodded, watching as she worked through the situation in her head.

"I need some time to think about it, okay?"

"Alright," he agreed, a small smile brightening his face. "You know that I love you, right?"

Lying back down next to him, she curled up against his side and smiled. "I know. I love you too."

There was a long silence before Abby spoke again. "You know, you're gonna have to tell Gibbs."

"Yeah," he sighed. "There's a conversation I'm not looking forward to."

"You just have to tell him the truth, Tony. He'll respect that," she pointed out, yawning into his shirt. "You should go now. I'm gonna go back to sleep and you'll just be bored sitting here."

"I'm never bored with you," he grinned. "Even if you're sleeping."

"Go. Talk to Gibbs," she insisted, pushing him off the bed and snuggling back against her pillow. "When you come back, I'll give you a belated Father's Day gift."

"Mmm..." he groaned, walking toward the door. "Can't wait."

**o.O.o.O.o**

Tony took a deep breath before pushing open the front door to the house and heading down into the basement. Gibbs was busy measuring the wood for his new boat and as usual, he knew exactly who was there before a single word was spoken.

"Figured you'd be home takin' care of Abs," he said simply, not looking up from what he was doing.

"She's asleep, and uh... I thought we should talk about a few things."

Gibbs shrugged, hearing the scrape of a sawhorse as Tony pulled it up on the other side of his workbench. "Okay. What's on your mind?"

"I, um..." he paused and unscrewed the cap from the bottle of bourbon in front of him, pouring two shots. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out."

"Usually the best idea," Gibbs muttered, lifting his head only long enough to down his shot.

"Director Shepard offered me my own team today."

Dropping his pencil to the bench, Gibbs leaned forward on his elbows and poured another shot. "You deserve it, DiNozzo."

"I know you probably don't think I'm ready, but..." Tony stopped, offering him a confused look when he finally processed the words. "I... deserve it?"

"Well, yeah. If I didn't think you were ready I wouldn't have left you in charge, now would I?"

He glanced down into his glass, swirling the amber liquid slowly. "No, I guess not," he answered. "It's in Rota. Spain."

Gibbs nodded. "That's pretty far. You talked to Abby yet?"

"Yeah. She's... less than thrilled," he admitted quietly. "Said she needs some time to think about it."

"Understandable," he said. "It's a big change for both of you."

Tony couldn't explain the frustration he felt building in his chest. "You're seriously not upset that I'm leaving?"

"Do you want me to be?" Gibbs asked. "If you're ready, you should go. That's all there is to it."

He fell silent at that, not knowing what to say. Gibbs' reaction wasn't anything he had anticipated.

"Look, Tony..." he stopped, releasing a quiet sigh. "I know that I left you in a tough spot, alright? But you stepped up and did your job. I'm proud of you."

"Never thought I'd hear something that close to an apology from you."

"Wasn't an apology. In fact, I think leaving when I did was the best thing I could have done for all of you."

The sincerity in his voice was surprising to Tony, and despite appreciating Gibbs' vote of confidence, he was more than a little disappointed. He was ready to have his own team, to live his own life away from the familiarity of DC, but he couldn't seem to suppress the fear that he wouldn't be missed.

"You will."

He looked up from his empty glass to find that Gibbs had returned to his work, and he shook his head, convinced that what he heard was only in his head. "Thanks for the drink, Gibbs," he said, pushing himself off the sawhorse and returning it to it's place. "And the talk."

"Anytime, DiNozzo," he said, glancing up to see him walking toward the stairs. "Won't be the same without you."

Tony stopped but didn't turn around. "You mean without Abby."

"No, I mean without both of you," he said. "Don't forget where home is, huh?"

He turned around and offered Gibbs a small smile, a bittersweet twinge flowing through him at being treated like his equal for the first time. "We won't."

**-Two Days Later-**

"Abby?"

She poked her head around the corner and smiled at Gibbs as he walked through the front door, depositing his jacket on the coat rack. "Hi! How did you know I was here?"

"Car's kinda hard to miss," he said, nodding toward the open front window to where her hot rod was parked on the street.

"Oh, yeah," she said, returning her focus to the cookies she was stacking on a plate. "Sorry, I just needed to get out of the house for a while."

He leaned against the counter next to her and plucked one of the fresh cookies off the plate. "So you came over here and made cookies?"

"Well, I cleaned the living room and kitchen first," she said, gesturing toward the spotless table behind her. "You really need to do some grocery shopping. You can't live on red meat all the time."

"Hasn't killed me yet," he shrugged, taking a bite of his cookie while Abby poured him a fresh cup of coffee. "How long have you been here?"

She hesitated, doing the calculations in her head. "I don't know, like... four-ish? Tony came home and wanted to start packing. I just... couldn't be there."

"Havin' a hard time with the idea?"

"That's probably an understatement," she commented, scrubbing at the baking pan she had used for her cookies. "I don't think Tony's very happy that I'm considering staying in DC."

"I don't know what to tell you about that," he said. "Its a big change, but no matter what you do he'll still love you."

"I never thought he would stop, but... we haven't even been married a year, Gibbs, and we're already talking about living in different time zones. I mean... what if it doesn't work?"

"You can't think like that," Gibbs pointed out. "Shannon and I had a whole 5 weeks together our first year of marriage."

Abby sighed quietly, leaning against the sink. "I didn't sign up for this."

"I know, but sometimes marriage is about sacrifice. You know that this is a big opportunity for him."

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment before turning to face him. "What should I do?"

"You know what you should do, Abs. I don't need to tell you that."

"I know, but... I need your opinion."

Gibbs chuckled quietly at that, draining his coffee cup. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to stay-"

"-I can," she interrupted.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't. Go with him. You'll regret it if you don't."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. "I don't have a job there."

"You'll find something. Besides, you deserve some time off."

"I guess I get to learn how to be a housewife," she said.

"You're doin' a pretty good job so far," Gibbs replied, picking up another cookie. "These are good."

"Those?" Abby scoffed, picking a Pillsbury wrapper off the counter and handing it to him. "They were in your freezer."

There was a moment of silence before she moved forward and hugged Gibbs tightly. "I'll miss you guys."

He returned her hug and dropped a kiss to her cheek. "We'll miss you too, Abs. Now go home and tell DiNozzo the good news."

**o.O.o.O.o**

It didn't take her long to get back to their apartment, and the first thing she heard when she walked in was the sound of a dish breaking in the kitchen.

"Shit!"

"Tony? What are you doing?" She asked.

He offered a sheepish grin when she appeared. "Thought I'd start packing the dishes."

"You know we still have to eat for the next week and a half, right?"

"I do," he said proudly, reaching down and producing a grocery bag. "That's why I stocked up."

Abby watched as he pulled out paper plates, cups, and plastic utensils, setting them on the counter. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," she said, smiling as she shook her head. "How many plates have you broken?"

"Three," he answered sullenly, nodding toward a box on the kitchen island that was already taped up. "Don't worry, I made sure your box had a full set."

She didn't miss the way he avoided her eyes as he went back to wrapping their dishes in newspaper. "I think between the two of us we'll have more than enough dishes."

He stopped what he was doing immediately, nearly dropping another plate in the process. "Between the two of us? Does that mean..."

"I haven't put in my formal resignation yet, but yeah. I'm gonna come with you."

"Really? Oh baby," he grinned from ear to ear, setting the plate on the counter before approaching her. "We should celebrate."

Abby smiled, allowing him to pull her in for a deep kiss as he lifted her onto the countertop and pushed her knees apart to stand between them.

"Tony..." she moaned, dropping her head back as his lips trailed down her neck. "The boxes."

"Don't worry," he assured her as he ran his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. "I'll be careful."

"I just don't..." she stopped, the words dying in her throat when he kissed her again. His hands were working her panties down her legs slowly only to slide back under her skirt when the lacy article fell to the floor.

"Doesn't take much to get you goin' anymore, huh?" He asked, brushing a finger over her clit and grinning when she moaned again.

"Hormones," she managed, tugging on his hair as he kissed his way down her neck before reaching up with one hand to tug her shirt off.

She couldn't stop herself from bucking against his hand when he unhooked her bra and almost immediately latched on to one of her breasts.

"Jesus, Tony... more," she begged, scooting closer to the edge of the counter and reaching for his jeans.

He chuckled, his hand joining hers to aid in getting his pants down. It was his turn to groan when she reached down and wrapped her hand around him, stroking gently.

"Please," she whispered, nipping at his earlobe. "I want to feel you."

Abby watched as he withdrew his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her hips tight against his as he slid into her slowly. They settled into a steady rhythm and she pressed her cheek against his shoulder as he moved inside of her.

Her breaths came short and hot against his neck as she pressed herself closer to him, meeting his hips beat for beat. Lifting her off the counter, Tony turned around and laid her across the small island in the center of the kitchen, knocking a box of packed dishes to the ground in the process.

He groaned deep in his throat as he moved with his wife, oblivious to the freshly broken dishes. Abby cried out at the new sensation and arched her hips, guiding him to exactly where she needed him. It didn't take much longer before they were both falling over the edge, riding out their orgasms in each other's arms.

"My God," Abby murmured, grateful that she was laying down. "That was intense."

Tony simply nodded, breathing heavily against her chest as he rested on top of her. "I think I like you pregnant. So... responsive."

"Let's have this one before we commit to more, huh?"

"Mmhmm..." he groaned, kissing the soft skin on her belly as she pulled her fingers through his hair gently. "We should get up."

Pushing herself up on her elbows, she caught sight of the box they had pushed off the counter and sighed. "Well, there goes our full set of plates."

"Oops," he said, not bothering to lift his head. "We'll get new ones."

"Well, we never did pick out a china pattern."

"Our wedding should have taken a year to plan and we did it in six weeks," he reminded her, leaning up to kiss her lips. "Some stuff got overlooked."

Abby smiled, allowing him to help her off the countertop. "Probably for the best, wouldn't have wanted you to get cold feet."

He pulled her close and kissed her again. "If anyone had cold feet, it was you, Miss 'I'm-Not-Gonna-Plan-Til-The-Last-Minute'."

"Is this your way of telling me that you're not going shopping for dishes with me?" She asked, pulling away from him to grab her t-shirt off the floor.

"Yes," he smirked, buttoning his jeans and moving to pick up the box of broken plates before shaking it gently. "We could always glue these back together."

"Good luck with that, Big Boy," she said, patting his chest as she exited the kitchen. "I have a resignation letter to write."

Her laptop had barely started up when Tony walked into their bedroom and sat down next to her on the bed. She glanced up at him briefly before turning her attention back to the computer and opening her email. "You said you were gonna glue the plates back together."

"That can wait. I thought you might like some company."

"Wanna make sure I don't chicken out, right?"

Tony shook his head and took her cheeks in his hands, turning her to face him. "If you wanna be alone, just say the words."

She was quiet for a minute as she tried to decide if she wanted him there or not when she finally nodded. "Stay?"

"Sure thing," he said, settling back against the pillows and wrapping his arm around her as she started typing. "Can't think of anywhere I'd rather be."

**-October 20, 2006-**

Abby yawned deeply as Tony led her into their apartment and tugged her coat from her shoulders. "Tired, baby?"

"Jus' a little," she said, offering him a tired smile. "Had a good time tonight though."

"Good," he tugged her close to him and pressed a kiss to her hair. "They took the baby news well, huh?"

"Yeah... I just wish they didn't have to miss it all."

He frowned. "I know. But hey, maybe we can come visit around Christmastime, huh?"

"Sure," she said, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Tony had known that the goodbye dinner that McGee had organized for them would be hard on her. But he also knew that saying their goodbyes at the airport would have been even more difficult, which was why he had agreed to it. He was worried about her, but every time he had tried to bring it up, she told him that she was fine.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she said quietly, pulling away from him.

"Want some company?"

"No, thanks. I'm not gonna be long."

He nodded, sinking onto the air mattress they were using as a bed when she disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As he glanced around their bare apartment, he found that he could understand how Abby was feeling. There were two years of memories that they were leaving behind, not to mention the ones they had involving NCIS. It was going to be a tough transition for both of them, but he was positive that they could do it.

Pushing himself up, he padded across the room to the kitchen and opened up the freezer to pull out a small carton of ice cream. He opened it up grabbed two plastic spoons from the box just as Abby came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of pajama pants and one of his t-shirts.

"How was your shower?"

"Good," she said, pulling back the sheets they had borrowed from Gibbs and lying down. "What time do we have to be at the airport?"

Turning, he squinted at the pair of plane tickets that were hanging from the refrigerator. "0400," he said, moving to sit next to her. "Want some ice cream? I got you a spoon."

"I don't think so," she said, rolling onto her side and snuggling up under the blankets. "Haven't been sleeping well and we have to be up early."

"You know what? You're right," he agreed, standing up again to return the ice cream to the freezer. "Want me to give you-"

He stopped next to the bed, seeing that she was already asleep. Sighing quietly, he slipped beneath the sheets next to her and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He took a deep breath when he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo as he fell asleep to thoughts of how to help his wife feel better about the way things were going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too :D

* * *

><p>They departed from Dulles International Airport at six the next morning, but after two layovers and a baby crying for the entire flight from the seat behind them, to say they were grateful to finally land was an understatement.<p>

"Our baby is never going to act that way," Abby insisted, the lack of a caffeinated beverage that compared to her beloved Caf-Pow! beginning to wear on her nerves.

Tony just chuckled quietly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her toward the baggage claim. "Never say never, baby. Any spawn of ours is bound to be a pain in the ass."

"Spawn of yours, maybe," she shot back, allowing him to lead her to an empty bench.

"Uh huh," he teased, dropping a kiss to her lips and setting their carry-ons on the floor next to her. "I'll be right back, alright?"

He turned back to the baggage claim when she nodded, watching for their luggage while keeping an eye on her. She hadn't been sleeping soundly since he told her about his promotion, and the 28-hours of travel time they had just endured on top of the pregnancy hadn't helped to get rid of the dark circles under her eyes. Sighing, he pulled their bags off the carousel and started to walk back to where Abby was sitting when he heard his name being called.

"Special Agent DiNozzo?"

He turned to see a tall man with dark hair who was probably about ten years younger than himself approaching him. "That's me," he said, sticking his hand out when the other man approached. "I'm guessing you're our ride?"

"Yes, Sir," he said, shaking his hand. "Probationary Agent Andrew Sanders, Sir."

"A Probie, huh? We don't rate a Senior Agent coming to pick us up?"

"The job was... delegated, Sir," Sanders replied, reaching for one of the large suitcases. "Is this everything?"

Tony glanced at the bags and nodded toward the large windows across from them where Abby was sitting. "Just my wife over there and our carry-ons," he said, heading toward her. "Abs? You ready to go? Our ride's here."

She pushed herself to her feet slowly and offered the other agent a polite smile. "Yes, please. I'm ready to sleep for a week."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am," Sanders greeted, the smile falling from his face when he saw the look she shot at Tony. "Sir?"

Tony cringed at the second, more intense look she gave him and he reached out to pat Sanders on the shoulder. "Cut it out with the 'Sir's and 'Ma'am's, huh? It's Abby and Agent DiNozzo."

When she reached out and socked him in the shoulder, he quickly corrected himself. "Tony," he said, rubbing his arm. "Abby and Tony."

"Whatever you say, Sir."

Abby slipped past them with a sigh and headed toward the doors. "Really," Tony said, picking up their carry-ons and following after her. "She'll start punching you next if you don't cut it out."

**o.O.o.O.o**

It didn't take long for Tony and Abby to get settled into their room at the Navy Lodge, and they didn't waste any time crawling into bed in hopes of sleeping off their jet lag. They slept wrapped up in each other's arms for nearly twelve hours before Abby woke up and climbed out of bed.

"Mmm... baby?"

"Go back to sleep, Tony," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips before heading out to their small balcony.

She figured that it was nearly midnight based on how long they had slept, but she couldn't be sure. From their room on the third floor they had a pretty good view of the ocean, and she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face at the sight of the moon's reflection on the water.

From behind her she could hear Tony climbing out of bed, and when he wrapped his arms around her she leaned back against him gratefully.

"Reminds me of home," she said quietly, staring out at the water as he held her. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Not as beautiful as you though."

"Suck up."

"Maybe," he grinned against her skin. "You're gonna have to tell me where you lived in DC that had a view like this."

She tipped her head back to look at him and laughed. "Not in DC, in New Orleans."

"Oh yeah. Your parents' house, right? The one we went to see when we went down there last summer?"

Abby nodded, feeling lighter than she had in days at the memory. "I'm really gonna miss it, you know, being able to go down there whenever."

"Yeah," he said, squeezing his arms around her gently. "I know. But we'll get through this, alright? I promise."

"I'm sorry, Tony," she said, turning in his arms when she sensed that he was giving her a curious look. "I haven't been myself lately, and I'm sorry. I just... don't know how to accept the fact that our lives are changing."

Tony offered her a sad smile. "The important things don't change, Abs. Family, friends, who you are... those don't change."

She nodded again, feeling tears forming behind her eyes. "I'm gonna get over this," she assured him. "I'm just sad, okay? You have to just let me be sad."

"You take all the time you need," he said softly, pulling her back into his arms. "Just don't push me away."

"Okay," she agreed, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he said, kissing her hair. "Let's go back to bed, huh? I'll take you out to breakfast in the morning."

Pulling away from him, she reached down and gave his hand a squeeze before heading back inside. They climbed back into bed and Abby immediately wrapped herself around him, her long fingers tangled gently in his chest hair. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tony smiled and ran his hand over her back reassuringly. "Anything for you, baby. Get some sleep."

**-One Month Later - November 22, 2006-**

Abby couldn't help but sigh in relief when she closed the dresser drawer after emptying their final box of belongings. Tony had been slammed with cases at work so she was left to do all of their unpacking by herself, but she finally got it done. She was debating the merits of a mid-morning nap when her laptop dinged from it's place on the bed.

Walking over, she answered the call and smiled when McGee's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, you're up early," she said, glancing at the alarm clock next to her. "Heading into work already?"

"Just got home, actually," he said. "Ziva and I had a stakeout last night."

"Sounds like fun. Anything juicy?"

"Nah, just the usual. You know how it goes," he replied. "What about you? How's everything going?"

She shrugged, offering him a smile that she was sure he could see through. "Pretty good. Finally got moved into our house."

"Oh yeah? Take me on a tour," McGee said.

"Alright," she said, picking the laptop up and showing him the bedroom. "This is the master bedroom."

"Where the magic happens," he teased, earning himself an eye-roll as she walked across the small hallway and entered an empty room. "Is this gonna be the nursery?"

"Someday. I have to figure out where I'm gonna get baby furniture first," she sighed, turning the computer back to face her as she headed toward the living room. "I don't know the first thing about having a baby, Timmy. And with as much as Tony's been working... I don't know that he's gonna be much help."

McGee frowned. "You're gonna be a great mom, Abs. You just have to let yourself settle in a little bit."

"Yeah, I know," she said, turning the laptop around again and effectively ending the conversation. "This is the living room, and in here... is the kitchen."

"It's a nice house, Abs. How much is it running you?"

"It's on base. There's a lot of rules, but it's better than living somewhere else when I don't speak any Spanish," Abby said, sliding onto one of their barstools. "I'm sorry, I'm splitting hairs. I just... miss home."

"We miss you too," he said. "Hey, are you and Tony doing a big turkey dinner tomorrow?"

She groaned, turning to glance at the calendar on their refrigerator. "No, I totally forgot about it. Between unpacking and trying to get my sleep schedule back to normal, I didn't even realize what day it was."

"I'm sorry," McGee apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I just... I'm headed up to my parents' tomorrow with Sarah, but I'd really like to talk to you and Tony, if you guys have the time."

"Of course," she said, smiling warmly. "I'm here all the time now, so feel free to call whenever."

"No luck finding a job yet, huh?"

Abby shrugged half-heartedly. "The field office runs all their stuff through the Navy hospital on base. I put an application in, but now that I'm in my second trimester, it's not very likely I'll get it since I'm not really supposed to be around the chemicals and stuff."

"Well, maybe you should take it as a sign that you're supposed to take some time off," he suggested. "Just go with it one day at a time, huh? Things will fall into place."

"Yeah, I know."

He smiled and glanced at his watch. "I'm gonna go, alright? Wanna get a couple hours of sleep in before I have to head back into the office."

"Alright, Timmy. Sleep well," she said. "Thanks for calling."

"No problem, Abs," he grinned, blowing her a kiss. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

They disconnected the call at the same time and Abby relaxed against their pillows with a sigh. It had been nice to talk to McGee, she decided, even if it hadn't really helped with her homesickness.

Since they had returned from their vacation a week earlier, she had barely seen Tony for more than a few minutes between him coming home and going to bed thanks to their hectic schedules, but as she closed her eyes to take a nap, she could only hope that things would get better soon.

**-The Next Morning-**

If there was one thing that had remained consistent since their move to Spain, it was their breakfast ritual. Every morning since they moved in with each other two years earlier they found a way to eat their breakfasts together, even if one or both of them didn't manage to make it home.

Tony had done his best to come home every night since their move in an attempt to make things as stable as possible for both of them, so when Abby woke up to his side of the bed having been unused on Thanksgiving day, she couldn't help but frown. Sitting up, she slid out of the bed and tugged on her robe before heading out to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

She was surprised to find their small dining table set with two places, glasses of orange juice and milk, and a small bouquet of freshly picked flowers - she was sure he would get in trouble for that - in a glass that was substituting for a vase.

"Tony?"

He poked his head out of the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. "Mornin', baby. Go on and sit, I'll be out in a minute."

True to his word, he appeared at the table a minute later carrying a plate of pancakes in one hand and a dish of eggs, bacon and fresh fruit in the other. "Tony... you didn't have to do all this."

"The hell I didn't," he said, dishing up her plate before leaning in to kiss her. "What would you have eaten otherwise, hmm? Coffee? Maybe a piece of toast?"

"Maybe," she admitted, spearing a strawberry with her fork and biting into it. "Everything okay at work?"

"Oh yeah," he said, taking a bite of his bacon. "Just wrapping up this case. Sorry I didn't make it home last night."

Abby shook her head. "It's okay. To be honest, I didn't even know you were still gone until I woke up."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, and after awhile Abby noticed that Tony was staring at her from across the table. "What?"

"You glow."

"I glow?"

"It's true," he smirked. "It's just like they say. Pregnant women glow."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her milk. "What they don't say is that your breasts feel like someone pounded them with a meat tenderizer."

"Which is only slightly less appealing," Tony teased, taking her hand in his. "Hey, don't you have a doctor's appointment coming up?"

"I do, on Monday. I know you've been busy with work, but I'd really like you to be there if you could."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. "Did you have anything planned for tonight?"

"No," she sighed. "McGee called yesterday and until he mentioned it I didn't even realize what day it was."

"I didn't either until I got here this morning. Mrs. Nolan was on her way to the Commissary and she asked if we wanted to join them for dinner tonight, since we just got moved in. What do you think?"

"I guess we could. I mean... McGee said he was gonna call later to talk to us, but after that, sure."

Tony smiled and squeezed her hand. "I think it'd be good for you to have a couple friends, you know? To keep you company while I'm at work and stuff."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't think I can find something to occupy my time?"

"Didn't say that, I just... you had work before, like me, and now with the baby coming and all the changes we're going through... I don't think that you should be cooped up in the house all the time."

Abby didn't say anything, and after a few minutes Tony stood up to take their dishes to the kitchen. "I have to run back to the office for an hour or so to finish up a couple things, but I'll be back before lunch," he said, returning to the table and kissing her briefly before pulling away. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied, watching from her seat at the table as he headed for the door. When she heard his car pulling out of the driveway she dropped her head into her hands with a sigh, wishing that there was something she could do to push herself out of the rut she had found herself in.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Tony made it back to the house just in time for McGee's call, and once they were done talking, it was time to head to the neighbor's for dinner. It was supposed to be a casual dinner, but they both dressed up a little - Tony in a nice shirt and jeans, Abby in a dress that was a little tighter around her growing belly than she would have liked - before grabbing a bottle of local wine and walking out the door.

The neighborhood they had moved into was mostly made up of duplexes, and the couple who lived next door was Lieutenant Daniel Nolan, his wife Janet, and their one year old, Tyler. They were friendly, but between Tony's schedule and Abby dealing with moving them in, they hadn't had much time to spend socializing.

"Ready?"

Abby smiled, pulling her fingers through her ponytail to straighten it. "Yep."

He was reaching up to knock on the door when it opened, revealing Janet standing in front of them with Tyler on her hip. "Hi there," she smiled, stepping back to allow them inside. "I'm so glad you two decided to come over. Thanksgiving's just not the same without having people to eat all the food."

"Well, thanks for inviting us," Tony said, leading Abby inside with a hand to the small of her back. "We usually have our holidays with friends back in DC, but with the move-"

"It's always hard the first few months away," she said, putting her son down on the floor and turning to Abby. "How far along are you, sweetie?"

"Almost eighteen weeks," Abby replied, looking down and smoothing her dress. "I'm finally starting to show a little."

"You wear it well," Janet nodded, motioning to the couch. "Danny's in the backyard with the grill if you want to join him, Agent DiNozzo."

He glanced at Abby as she made herself comfortable before agreeing. "I'll let you ladies talk then."

Once he was sufficiently occupied with her husband, Janet took a seat next to Abby on the couch. "How have you been handling the move? I know it's no fun to do all that housework while pregnant," she said, pouring two glasses of water.

"It hasn't been too bad," Abby lied. "Aside from a little bit of weight gain, it's been a pretty easy pregnancy."

"That's good to hear, I had morning sickness for the first five months with Ty. Have you tried yoga?"

Taking a sip of her water, she shrugged. "I've thought about trying it, but with the hours I worked back in DC I didn't really have the time."

"You should join my prenatal class. There's only a few other women right now and it meets twice a week," Janet explained. "I think you'd really enjoy it, and it'll give you a chance to meet some other new moms."

Abby was silent for a moment before nodding. "Sure," she agreed. "I'll give it a try."

"Oh, good. It's a great stress reliever, and it really makes labor a lot easier," she said, looking up when their husbands walked in from the backyard.

"You girls having fun?" Danny asked, setting the grilled chicken and steak on the dining room table.

"Always," Janet replied, standing up to help him with the rest of the food that was in the kitchen.

Tony walked over to Abby and kissed her gently. "Hungry?"

"Starving," she smiled, allowing him to lead her over to the table. It hadn't been an easy few weeks, but as she sat down at their neighbor's table she couldn't help but believe that things were starting to look up again.


End file.
